bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōzuke Masaru
| birthday = June 7 | age = 300+ | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 189 lbs | eyes = Gold | hair = Red | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | alignment = | affiliation = Rōshigumi | previous affiliation = | occupation = Wandering Renegade | previous occupation = of the | team = Rōshigumi | previous team = | partner = Harumi Ushijima | previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = | education =Shin'ō Academy | status = Alive | shikai = Gōrai | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Kōzuke Masaru (勝る 鋼助, Masaru Kōzuke) is a former of the . He headed the as the predecessor of . His Lieutenant — and current partner — was Harumi Ushijima. Kōzuke is one of the few Shinigami Captains to have willingly gone , when he realised that his ideals conflicted vastly with the ideals of the Gotei 13 and those who supported the existence of the . As a renegade from Soul Society, he now leads a group called the Rōshigumi. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Spiritual Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Kōzuke, being a relatively long lived Shinigami — having lived for longer than three hundred years, his age isn't known in totality — his spiritual power has grown with his age. He possesses an extremely massive and powerful reiryoku, enough to put him well above the standard Captain-class of Shinigami. Among the Captains as it stood before the , in terms of sheer reiryoku measurement, Kōzuke's power rivaled that of the . Similarly to the Captain-Commander, his spiritual energy is capable of manifesting with the same elemental affinity as his Zanpakutō — electricity. His volume of spiritual energy is more than enough for those who fight him to consider him an absolute monster; at its greatest intensity, Kōzuke can be compared of that of a human thunderstorm. The spiritual pressure that Kōzuke exerts is masterfully controlled, and as such, he can centralise his strength onto a single target; a weaker target that comes to experience Kōzuke's reiatsu faints, unable to withstand its strength. Even stronger targets that are only of average Captain-class strength begin to experience more than a modicum of fear; Kōzuke is able to manipulate his reiatsu to instill a sense of dread in his opponents by blasting them with his own killing intent. This is how Kōzuke handles those he deems unworthy to battle, dispatching them with a display of spiritual force. Opponents who do withstand it will still break out into a cold sweat, and only those who do not feel the effects can engage Kōzuke directly. Furthermore, Kōzuke's spiritual pressure is capable of nullifying or crushing attacks below a certain level of strength. Manifesting in a sort of barrier, his reiatsu shields him from these weaker techniques without Kōzuke needing to make a move at all. Once this barrier is disrupted, however, it is possible for weaker opponents to damage the former Captain, meaning teamwork is a vaible option against Kōzuke. Kidō Master: :Spell-Creation & Modification: Physical Powers & Abilities Master Staff-Wielder: Immense Strength: Hakuda Master: Shunpō Master: Zanpakutō Gōrai (轟雷, Roaring Lightning): Kōzuke's Zanpakutō, unlike many, is not sealed into the form a or similarly bladed weapon. Instead, it is sealed into the form of a particularly long staff with a crooked end. Despite the durability one would expect of a Zanpakutō — exceeding the strength of normal wood by a fair amount and allowing Kōzuke to clash easily with actual blades — it has no other special qualities. Kōzuke's Zanpakutō is reputed to have once been a katana, but fighting with a sword never suited him, and thus he had the sealed state adjusted some-time after he imprinted on his . *'Shikai:' Activated by the command Split The World from Heaven to Earth (割れる世間より天地, Wareru Seken yori Tenchi), Gōrai activates its Shikai. Unlike many Zanpakutō, whose effects pertain to the sealed form of the Zanpakutō itself, the transformation that occurs with Gōrai is almost entirely unrelated to the staff in question. When released, the staff that Kōzuke wields disappears entirely, merging with Kōzuke. The Shinigami himself undergoes a massive physical transformation, his body imbued with electricity. The electricity itself is a bright purple, which crackles and snaps at various intervals around his body. :*'Shikai Special Ability:' Gōrai's abilities revolve around the manipulation and control of electricity. By utilising Gōrai, Kōzuke is capable of producing and manipulating vast quantities of electrical energy, as well as controlling all forms of electricity employed against him, making him virtually immune to voltage. Due to imbuing his own body with electricity in this state, Kōzuke's physical parameters receive a massive boost as well; speed, durability, physical strength, his entire body is 'activated' by the electricity and he becomes a force to be reckoned with. *'Bankai:' Gōrai-ō no Adazora (轟雷王の徒空, Roaring Lightning King of the Ephemeral Sky): As with all Bankai, Kōzuke activates Bankai with the verbal command. The activation of Bankai itself is a spectacle; the entirety of the reishi around Kōzuke supercharges itself, and results in a massive explosion of electricity. His body absorbs the excess, and adjusts, completely transforming from physical reishi to electricity-based reishi. His hair lengthens, reaching past his back. Behind Kōzuke, a multitude of blades that form intricate patterns that softly spiral behind him. These blades, referred to as the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, Heavenly Swords of Gathering Clouds), are part of Kōzuke's Bankai, and can be used in either melee combat or to augment the strength of his techniques. :*'Bankai Special Ability:' In essence, the ability of Gōrai-ō no Adazora remains the same; the ability of electrokinesis. However, it expands massively, embracing the concept of "lightning" to its fullest; that of "instability". At its core, lightning is a phenomenon that occurs because the charged regions in the atmosphere temporarily equalize themselves through this discharge referred to as a flash. It's the result of the unstable crashing in to regain stability. Gōrai-ō no Adazora is a power that takes this concept and brings it to reality. Due to the fact that his body is now electricity in human form, Kōzuke is constantly charging the reishi in the air around him, vastly so. This charged reishi is attracted to Kōzuke, constantly strengthening him while he is Bankai. This enables Kōzuke to fight for immense periods of time without exhaustion in Bankai. Despite this boon, a side-effect of this constant supercharging is that the reishi in the air expands at a ridiculous pace. Due to this, it can unstablise the reishi of the entire world, threatening vast destruction if left unchecked. Quotes *"It's rather dangerous to jump to conclusions about someone. Whenever you make a judgement without sufficient enough information — be it an over or underestimation — it clouds your perception, and often comes back to bite you in the end." *"If you want to protect something, first protect yourself." *"You're all trying to act like high and mighty animals...but insects are still merely insects." Trivia